Overwatch in Equestria
Overwatch in Equestria is a new TV series to be made by Nighlocktheawesome and Transformersprimefan. Summary After a battle with Talon, both the terrorist organization and Overwatch are teleported back in time to Equestria. Plot After a magic practice accident results in both Overwatch and Talon being teleported back in time to the world of Equestria, our heroes must learn how most past events led up to their future. Characters Heroes * Overwatch - Soldier: 76, Ana Amari, Torbjorn Lindholm, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Mercy, Winston, Tracer, Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada, Mei-Ling Zhou, Bastion, Pharah, Lucio Correría dos Santos, D.Va, Captain Sharpshot, Lieutenant Lightning Burn, Hanzo Shimada, Zarya, Symmetra (joins them after some persuasion from Sharpshot), Zenyatta, Orisa, Death Winter * The New Avengers - Motor Man, Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan), Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Hawkeye (Kate Bishop), Vision, Old Man Hulk, Nova, Songbird, X-23, Godzilla, King Kong, Gamera, Thor (Jane Foster) * Nighlock's Avengers - Captain America (Nighlock), Falcon, Archangel, Wolverine, Vision, War Machine * Code Red - Taser (New Leader), Major Malfunction, Red Smoke, Air Strike, Light Ultron, Mirage the Illusionist, Firestar, Indominus Rex, Quicksilver, Bucky Barnes, Sauron, Deadpool, General Maximoff, Gambit, Justice, Shark Fleet, Blue Eagle, Sunset Shimmer, The Dazzlings, Flash Fire, Crash Fire * The foals - Princess Yuna, Prince Isamu, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Golden Apple, Brownie, Red Beret, Arachna, Dragonsly, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, and Emerald * Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, and Babs Seed * Brian Griffin, the Eeveelution Family * Steamy, Puffy, Shai-Shay, Roger the logging loco, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D, Steam Exavator, and Steam Sweeper), The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune, and Shiver), T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., T.C.'s Father, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, and Falcon * Rattlesnake Jake * Dusty Crophopper * Ishani * The Trolley Fighters * Daring Do * The Diesel Squad * The CybeSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit) * Wreck-It Ralph * Vanellope von Schweetz * Fix-It Felix Jr. * Sergeant Calhoun * Bikini Bottom - SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Sheldon Plankton * Autobots - Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Major Malfunction, Sideswipe, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-One, Mudflap, Skids, Jolt, Wheelie, Jetfire, Dino, Wreakers, Wheeljack, Brains, Cross-Hairs, Hound, Drift, Hot Rod, Cogman, Canopy, Bulldog, Squeeks, Technicon * Princess Celestia and Princess Luna * The other foals - Snowdrop, Nyx, Zenorita Cebra, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Brittney Sweet, Flurry Heart, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, and Sebeena Crophopper * Jedi Princesses - Belle, Princess Jasmine, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Elsa, and Anna * Peter Griffin, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson * Littlelest Petshop Gang - Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Russell Ferguson * Button Mash * Lazlo, Raj, and Clam * Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy * The Human Mane 5 - Sci-Twi, Human Applejack, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Rarity, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Fluttershy, Spike the Dog * The US Cavalry Engines * House Gang - Toaster, Kirby, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, and Ratso * Insect Bots * Blue Dragon * The Star Fleet * Pooh and his friends * Retroville Gang - Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax * Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, and Stepney * Blackie the Lamb * Joe Lamb * Alice Dainard * Charles Kaynyk * Cary * Martin * Preston * The Backyardigans - Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, Austin * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Master Yoda * Anakin Skywalker * Mace Windu * Ahsoka Tano * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Princess Leia * Lando Calrissian * C-3PO and R2-D2 * Clone Troopers * Jar Jar Binks * Dragon Riders - Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut * Dragon Riders' dragons - Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch * Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish out of Water, and Runt of the Litter * Flounder * Pazu and Sheeta * Quasimodo * Timon, Pumba * Aladar * Team Robot - Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong * Mario and Luigi * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze * Roary the Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top, Drifter * Tugboat Gang - Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck * Imagination Movers - Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Splinter * Casey Jones * Radar and Dottie the Otter * Tillie, Chip, and Little Engine * Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, Red, Boober * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup * Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie * Stitch, Yuna Kamihara, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Agent Pleakley * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne * The 7D - Doc, Happy, Bashful, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey * Iago * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * CatDog * Moana * Maui * Tamatoa * Danny Phantom * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Gogo * Honey Lemon * Wasabi * Fred * Caesar * Luca * Maurice * Rocket * Blue Eyes Neutral Characters * Maleficent * The Evil Manta * Diesel 10 * Devious Diesel * Karen * Pythor P. Chumsworth * Skales * Randall Boggs * Johnny J. Worthington III * Chet Alexander * Shere Khan * Kaa * Arthur and Cecil * Ichy and Dil * Gilda * Lightning Dust * Bubble Bass Villains * Talon - Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra, Junkrat, Roadhog, Darkat, Symmetra (betrays them), Kulamorrow, Deathshot, Doomfist * Generals - Princess Twivine Sparkle, Aku, Tirek * Deceptitrains - Megatrain, Starsmoke, Track Arachnis * T-1000 * Changeling Royal Family - Queen Chrysalis, Discsalis, Princess Chaos * Nightmare Family - Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Hiro, Nightmare Train * Sunset Shimmer * Suri Polomare * The FlimFlam Brothers * Discord * Brittany and Whittany Biskit * Ripslinger * Darth Maul * Count Dooku * General Grievous * Battle Droids * Emperor Palpatine * Stormtroopers * Cat R. Waul * Warren T. Rat * Meowrice * Ned and Zed * Prince Hans * Oogie Boogie * Henry J. Waternoose III * Jafar * Dr. Facilier * Pitch Black * The College of Crooks * Prince Froglip * AUTO * Ghost Engines * Dennis * Judge Frollo * Sarousch * Jack & Jill * Lord Farquaad * Fairy Godmother * Prince Charming * Rumpelstiltskin * The Predacons - Megatron, Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Tarantulas, Waspinator, Rampage, Dinobot II, Inferno, Quickstrike, Ram Horn, Cicadacon * Decepticons - Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Blackout, Sentinel Prime, Lockdown, Onslaught, Hooligan, Mohawk, Nitro * Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp *Major Nixel and the Nixels Episodes Movies Sequel Series Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transformersprimfan Category:TV series Category:Live-action/animated TV series